


JunHao in the 50's

by Blankpires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 50's AU, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, It's just I was studying the red scare and well this was born, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Red Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: It's the 50's Minghao is gay, chinese, McCarthy is a bitch and he thinks too much.





	JunHao in the 50's

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make it as accurate as i could 😔
> 
> Translations:  
> xiao hao - little hao  
> 警察 - the cops  
> 在其他地方谈论这个 - talk about this somewhere else  
> 对不起 - i'm sorry  
> 我爱你 - ily  
> 我也爱你宝贝 - ily too bby

"I've always wondered who buys these." Minghao said looking down at the magazine near the ground on the newsstand _Man's Life_ , the covers always looked excessive and uninteresting to him.  
Junhui looked over at where the other boy was looking and shrugged.  
"Well not me. They're all directed at white males after all." Minghao let out a light chuckle.  
"So not us at all."  
With his hands on his pockets he looked up at Junhui with a bittersweet smile and started walking, they were just walking around the city it was sunday after all so they didn't have school meaning they really had nothing to do.

After walking around for some minutes making light conversation, Minghao sighed and said:  
"Are you scared?"  
"Of?" Junhui enquired although he thought he had an idea of what his boyfriend would say.  
"You know exactly... I never thought this would happen you know." With an annoyed grunt Minghao passed his hand on his hair and for a second Junhui could swear he saw tears.  
"This won't ever change. No matter how much your parents want it to."  
"Oh I know that, but nothing can stop someone like... 警察..."

Without a word Junhui grabbed Minghao's hand and picked up his pace.  
"Let's just, 在其他地方谈论这个." Minghao nodded, he started this conversation of his own volution he just couldn't keep it out of his mind. They started dating not long after the Red Scare scandal started and if he was scared of being caught by the cops for being queer now he was scared of being accused of being a Red for no reason other than someone felt like telling the cops he was one of them. He couldn't stop thinking about how maybe his parents made the wrong choice by coming to America. How maybe everyone was right and homosexuality was just a mental illness.  
Junhui looked at Minghao and his face softened it was obvious that a lot was in his mind and although they were supposed to be on a relaxed walk he knew he had to take care of this before Minghao went crazy.

Junhui let go of Minghao's hand to open the door of his house, he entered with his boyfriend following.  
"My parents aren't home thankfully." Having been here many times before Minghao felt confortable enough to do what he would do in his house so he went straight for the couch, where he sat with his face on his hands.  
"对不起, this day started well it was supposed to-"  
"It's fine xiao Hao," he said placing himself in front of Minghao, on his knees, "I know you've been thinking. I know you were already scared about our nature and now seening people so close to you being," he gulped down, "taken away."  
"I hope, I," Minghao tried to hold back tears, "Sincerely hope Vernon's alright." And with that he burst out crying.

It wasn't easy, from the moment both Minghao and Junhui realised how physically different and then later psychologically different they were from most people in the country they ended up in, they realised it wasn't easy. After America lifted the ban of chinese immigrants both Minghao's amd Junhui's parents thought that to give their children a better life they'd move there and in general they were able to, you can't dictate how your child will fundamentally be after all. And Minghao cared too much, cared about how most people including the ones his age invented stupid ideas, or stereotypes, then when he realised that he wasn't exactly like most people, that he was what the media denominated as a homosexual, dangerous and mentally ill that's when he thought things couldn't get worse.

Thankfully Junhui who had been with him since always didn't mind keeping that part of him a secret, but then barely one year after Minghao's revelation Jun realised he might just be the same as his friend Minghao couldn't hold back the sigh and tears of relief that he wasn't truly alone. And slowly and ordinarly they fell in love leaving Minghao to think that pain can be right in front of you but so could happiness.

But now that pain was right under his nose again, it was 1952, three months after his closest friend Vernon was taken away for something that some ridiculous man announced in 1950, in West Virginia. At this point in Minghao's thoughts Junhui had started hugging him.  
"Hao, I'm sorry I can't do anything."  
"You, you don't have to apologize, you are suffering too." Said Minghao holding Junhui's face with both of his hands, tears still streaming down his face and fresh ones starting to fall down his boyfriends.  
"Let's just try to get out of trouble's way for each other okay?" Said Minghao with a quivering voice, Junhui nodded and then slowly added.  
"Everything is going to be fine. We've made it so far... Our parents have made it so far... 我爱你."  
"我也爱你宝贝."  
"Who knew one day I'd be feared by the american public." Junhui gave a small nervous chuckle at his own comment.  
"Honestly same here I recently read something by a guy called Richard Peterson if I'm not mistaken and they don't know us queers at all."

Junhui got up and sat down on the couch next to his lover who immediately took a hold of his arm so they were close to each other.  
"I don't know what time is it but it shouldn't be later than 6pm so my parents won't be home for more two hours do you want to do anything? But if you want to keep talking I'm here okay?"  
"Yes I know baby but I already ruined the afternoon with this breakdown let's distract ourselves."  
"You didn't ru-" Minghao gave him a light kiss and shook his head.  
"Let's just watch something on TV alright." Minghao got up and turned on the TV on NBC that was playing _Texaco Star Theater_.  
"Oh I like this show let it be." Minghao shruged and went back to the couch and snuggled his boyfriend.  
"And not to ruin the mood but... Honey don't tell me you've been reading articles about people like us..." Minghao gave him a nervous smile.  
"Well I just had to know what exactly they thought..." Junhui sighed and squeezed Minghao's hand.  
"It doesn't matter xiao Hao it doesn't matter now and it never will they aren't like us they could never even begin to guess how we are. Which is like them..."  
"You're right I'm sorry." He sighed.  
"No need to be sorry just, don't read things like that it's bad enough we have to see people talking about how "disgusting" we are on TV." Minghao hmed and decided to focus on the TV.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like this sometimes with a random kiss and promise of love passing between the two. Things were going to be alright they were sure of it and if push came to shove Junhui would make sure Minghao was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> also this is unbeta-ed whoop 🤪 plus leave kudos or a comment or sumn kghgg i love yall uwu


End file.
